Fan:Veemon (Digi-Rangers)
Prior to the series UlforceVeedramon was one of the 6 Great Warrior Digimon. During the war with Lilithmon; the 6 of them team-up with Seraphimon. During the last bit of the war, Seraphimon uses the power of the Zeo Diamond to turn the Warriors into the DigiMemories. Seraphimon later turns them back into Digimon, to make the first team of Digi-Rangers. Veemon ends up being the partner of Jason Rider. The two have been through thick and thin, and they remain great friends. When Veemon gained the power to Thunder Digivolve he gained the power to become Frogmon. When time was revered he helped Jason make a machine to fix him and the others. When the Digi-Rangers recovered the Zeo Diamond, Jason chooses to not be a Digi-Ranger, and so Veemon is Digivolved and returns to the Digital World. He later mourns over Jason's death. Other forms Chibomon Chibomon is Veemon's Fresh Form. Chibomon has only been seen in a flashback when Seraphimon was telling the Digi-Rangers about Digi-Eggs. Pagumon Pagumon is Veemon's In-Training form. Pagumon appeared during a flashback when the Digimon told the Rangers about life before being Rookies for the first time. ExVeemon ExVeemon is Veemon's Champion form. When the Digi-Rangers first do battle against Stingmon; Veemon is able to Digivolve. ExVeemon is often seen, due to the fact the Digi-Rangers use DragonFightermon often. Attacks *'Vee-Laser' (X-Laser): Fires a laser from the X on his chest/stomach. *'Critical Crunch' (Strong Crunch): Bites and crunches the enemy. *'Vee-Punch': Punches the enemy. *'Vee-Kick': Kicks the enemy. Frogmon Frogmon is Veemon's Thunder Digivolved from. When Veemon and the other Digimon were injured by Peacockmon; Seraphimon gives the Digimon the power to Thunder Digivolve. When needed the Thunder Digimon are Digi-Xrosed to ThunderFightermon. Attacks *'Hidden Dagger' (Ambushed Dagger): Stretches his tongue to a point and strikes *'Frog Bite' (Leaf Wheel Cutter): Sends his leaf wheel out and it hits the enemy. Sethmon Sethmon is Veemon's Ninja Digivoled form. When the Digi-Rangers found Samuraimon, he gives them the powers of Ninja, and Veemon gains the power to become Sethmon. After lose of the Thunder powers and due to the fact the Dino powers are weak, when needed Sethmon can Digi-Xros with the rest of the Ninja Digimon to become NinjaFightermon. Attacks *'Heat Storm': A powerful blast of heat. *'Tusk Buster' (Tusk Driver): Pierces enemies with its tusks. WildSethmon WildSethmon is Veemon's Shogun Digivolved from. When all the Ninja Digimon were captured, DarkKnightmon brought them in the Shogun Digivolved form. After some time the Shogun Digimon gain the power to become ShogunFightermon. Attacks *'Grand Heat Storm': Creates a bragge of stones. Veedramon Veedramon is Veemon's Ultimate from. While battling Vademon, Jason's Crest begins to glow, and it allows ExVeemon to Digivolve to Veedramon. Attacks: *'V-Breath Arrow': Veedramon's V-Nova Blast; Shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that can burn an enemy to crisp in seconds. UlforceVeedramon UlforceVeedramon is Veemon's Mega from. UlforceVeedramon was the last of the Digimon to Biomerge to Mega. When the Digi-Rangers were fighting Machinedramon, Veemon and Jason were able to Biomerge. Attacks *'Shining V Force': Fires a beam from the V-shaped armor on his chest. *'Ulforce Saber': An attack using the saber that extends from his right V-Bracelet. Category:Fan Digimon